The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today
The Swan Princess: Princess Tomorrow, Pirate Today is a 2016 American computer-animated family/fantasy film produced by Crest Animation Productions, Nest Family Entertainment and Streetlight Productions, directed by Richard Rich and starring the voices of Jayden Isabel as Alise and Grant Durazzo as Lucas. It is the sixth film in The Swan Princess series, and follows the adventures of Odette and Derek's daughter Alise on her first journey as a member of the royal family overseas. It was released direct-to-DVD and Blu-ray on September 6, 2016. Plot Somewhere on a mysterious Island strange creatures called Boggs are living there along with a shipwrecked boy named Lucas. Although the Boggs don't know that he's there. He tries to get some food, by distracted them with animal noises. Far away from the Island, Odette and Derek are on their way to help the people by building a bridge leaving Alise in the care of Queen Uberta and Lord Rodgers and they animals Friends: Speed Jean-Bob, Puffin and the Scullions. Queen Uberta begins to prepare Alise to learn how to be and act like a princess. But Alise doesn't want to be a Princess in this way, but what she really wants, is be a modern Princess. Lord Rogers says that Alise needs adventure but Queen Uberta disagree. While fighting once again, Alise uses her chance to swim in the lake with her friends but Quickly she's sent back to the palace to learn to be proper. Queen Uberta seemed to be strict with her and teaches Alise everything but she falls asleep, and she is getting to bed. The same night Lord Rogers, Jean-Bob and Speed are trying to get Alise out of her room and go for adventure. The next morning before Queen Uberta enters Alise room with Yoga lessons she notices that she's gone with Lord Rogers to the Port to take a Ship. Queen Uberta is angry. Alise dresses in pirate style making Lord Rogers realize that Uberta was right, he turned Alise into a Pirate just when Alise was about to have fun. On the first night they see the polar Star and Lord Rogers says that Sailor always used this star to guide the way back home. Queen Uberta was nervous and sends Puffin and the scullions to find Alise and bring her back home safe and sound. In the middle of the open sea, a typhoon was coming forcing Alise, Lord Rogers Speed and Jean-Bob to fight against the big wave, and they are also forced to leave their Ship because it was in flames and all are trying to swim for their lives. when the sea seems to be calm Lord Rogers regain consciousness in a mysterious island but he can't find Alise. Then Suddenly the Boggs appear and they try to eat him but Lord Rogers uses his brilliant mind by saying the he is a chef and they began to split in two groups: One is the Starfish Group and the other is the Coconut group, by wearing kitchen clothes. Lucky Alsie was safe, then suddenly Scully in his ghost form helps Alise to get out of the place, and then she meets a boy named Lucas and they become friends. Lucas helps Alise to build a ship with wood by not making any sounds because the Boggs have good ears. So while they're mute they make hand signals and Alise understands everything. She discovers that Lucas had run away from home because his parents are poor and his father was too weak to continue his work and he was about to send him to an orphanage. Alise wanted him to go with her but he refuses by saying that he belongs in this Island. Alise tries to free Lord Rogers and Jean-Bob and get back home but before they are on they way, Puffin and the Scullions finally find Alise and Lord Rogers and together they defeat the Boggs and they sail Home with Lucas. But once they are on the Port Uberta is happy to have Alise back but she runs after Lucas by trying to tell him that running away is not getting him anywhere. While Odette and Derek are on they way back to the Palace after they finish their work when Chamberlain explains that Alise is not at the Palace. Worried they go to find her. But Scully tells them that she's fine and guides them to the Parents of Lucas who are also on their way to find their son. As the 4 meet and explain what happen Lucas and Alise are reunited with their parents and the 4 parents are so happy their children are now home safe and sound and look towards the Polar Star in a sign of gratitude. Cast *Elle Deets as Odette *Yuri Lowenthal as Derek *Joseph Medrano as Lord Rogers *Jennifer Miller as Uberta *Jayden Isabel as Alise *Grant Durazzo as Lucas *Clayton James as Jean Bob *Gardner Jaas as Puffin *Doug Stone as Speed *Joseph Medrano as Scully and Parrot *Brian Nissen as Brodie and Chamberlain *Kirby Leigh and Joey Lotsko as Scullions *Kirby Leigh as Father, Fisherman and Bridge worker *Joey Lotsko as Kittle *Kellen Goff as Nums and Rufus *Kevin Lincoln as Gibby and Chunk *Chris Smith as Runt *Maxine Blue as Mother *Catherine Lavin as Bridgit Songs *"We Want Meat" *"A Pirate Today" *"Green Thing" *"Standing On My Own" *"I'll Be Your Star" (end credits) - written by Leslie Mills, Chris Pelcer, and J Bateman, Performed by Macy Kate Category:Non-Disney films Category:The Swan Princess films Category:Movies